Legend Of Zelda: The Imprisoning War
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: The Hero of Tine failed to defeat Ganondorf, so he was sealed in the Sacred Realm. Link the son of the Hero of Time is growing up in Hyrule and must join The Hylian Knights in order to save The Land from Evil. Warning contains language violence, sex, and rape. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1: The Fallen Hero

Legend Of Zelda: Imprisoning War

Chapter 1: The Fallen Hero

Link The Legendary Hero Of Time had dispelled the six barriers to Ganon's lair, he ran through the door and up the first set of stairs. He was met with two Stafos, he held up his shield and drew his sword he fought valiantly against the skeleton. When he had an opening he thrust his sword forward, he repeated three times striking when he had an opening. Finally he slashed the sword sideways cutting through the bone, the Stafos fell into a pile on bones. The second one lunged at Link, he jumped to the side avoiding it's sword. Link thrust his sword forward in return, then shielded against the Stafos attack. Link slashed at the Stafos and put his shield back up, this was repeated three more times and he did the same thing he did to the last Stafos. He slashed his sword sideways cutting the skeleton in half, Link ran through the door and up another set of stairs. He got through the second door where he was met by Three Iron Knuckles, these armored foes were strong and hard to defeat. Link shot the first one with his arrow waking it from it's slumber, The Iron Knuckle walked toward Link slowly swinging it's heavy battle axe. Link dodged the swing and struck the foe with his sword, he ran away quickly giving himself some space between him and the enemy. When he had an opening he struck it again, he repeated this five more tines until the suit of armor collapsed, he turned his attention to the other two. He repeated the process until all three were defeated, he continued on toward the ominous sinister sound of an organ. He ran up the stairs and through the door, he come to a room full of jars and a big pillar in the middle.

He ran up the stairs he saw leading up to the boss, he ran through the door and up the stairs. He entered the final door, where he saw Zelda encased in a blue crystal. And there stood playing the organ was Ganondorf, The Gerudo king of thieves, Ganondorf turned around and raised his right hand on the back of his hand a piece of The Triforce The Triforce of Power glowed. Link looked at the back of his hand, The Triforce of Courage that he bared had glowed, and Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom glowed as well. Ganondorf laughed "The Triforce is transcending, excellent." He raised his hand in the air and at Link, a blue mist shot out of his hand and he looked at Link "These toys are too much for you. Return them to me at once!" he shot the blue ray at Link, creating a barrier between him and his fairy companion Navi. Navi was thrown against the room, she tried to reach Link but the barrier wouldn't allow her "He's used some sort of magic, I can't help you!" she told Link. Ganondorf laughed and threw his cape up over himself, he started floating in the air and raised his right hand in the air. He built up a force that destroyed a part of the floor leaving only the tiles next to the wall and a platform in the center of the room.

He then built up a small orb of power and lunged it at Link, Link deflected the orb with The Master Sword. The orb went back to Ganondorf who reflected it off his cape, this went back and forth until Ganondorf let his guard down. The orb hit Ganondorf stunning him, Link shot him with the Arrow Of Light. When Ganondorf fell stunned Link jumped over to him and started slashing, Ganondorf jumped back up floating in the air. He made another orb and threw it at Link, he hit it with the sword so hard that Ganondorf couldn't react. The orb hit Ganondorf and stunned him again, Link repeated the arrow and attacked the stunned King. Ganondorf jumped back up in the air and held his hand up building a great amount of power, he lunged it at Link who tried to hit it with his sword but the force was too great. The stunned link stumbled backwards, Ganondorf used this opportunity he kept hitting Link with one blast after another. Ganondorf finally shot lighting put of his palms at the hero, shocking him Link screamed in pain. Ganondorf raised both his hands in the air building up a massive amount of energy, he lunged the big ball of energy at Link knocking him into the wall.

Ganondorf laughed, the Hero of Time Link fell to his knees. The Triforce of Courage was taken from him, The Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda. The Triforce transcended and became whole again, Ganondorf laughed and turned into a monstrous being that resembled a pig. He grew horns and was over 10 feet tall, he laughed and looked at the hero who in a last effort lunged at The Demon King with the master sword. The monster laughed and drew a sword of his own, he knocked the master sword out of Link's hand and plunged his sword deep into Link's chest. He pulled the sword upwards splitting the hero in half, Link's corpse fell and Ganon laughed. He walked toward Zelda menacingly, she sent a telepathic distress call to the other 6 sages "We must act now. The Hero of Time has fallen!" she told the other six. Saria: The Forest Sage, Ruto: The Water Sage, Darunia: The Fire Sage, Rauru: The Sage of Light, Impa: The Shadow Sage, and Naburoo: The Sage of Spirit all heard the call. All at once they opened the seal to The Sacred Realm, a portal opened behind Ganon. Zelda used her powers and pushed the monster into the portal, as soon as Ganon was in the Sacred Realm the sages closed the portal and sealed the entrance to the sacred realm.

They had a memorial service for Link, the fallen hero. Everyone Link come across and helped on bis adventure showed up, The Gorons, The Zoras, The Gerudo women, the villagers from Kakariko, and the Hylian Royal Family. Malon, her father Talon, and their ranch hand Ingo showed up. Malon walked to the closed casket of the hero and cried, Princess Zelda walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder "I can sense he was very important to you." She told Malon. Malon wiped her eyes "We had something special, he was my first and only. And I'm pregnant with his baby." She replied. Zelda frowned and looked down at her own belly, knowing she was also pregnant with Link's child. Zelda looked at the young woman "Do you want the royal family to raise your child? Give them a good life?" she asked Malon. She rolled her eyes at Zelda's question "No, I'm gonna raise him on the ranch. If it's a boy I'm naming him after his father, if it's a girl I'm naming her Lila." Malon replied. She walked away from the princess with het father and left the funeral.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rancher Named Link

Chapter 2: A Rancher Named Link

17 Years Later

The land of Hyrule had been in peace, Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm, and The Royal Family once again ruled Hyrule. At Lon Lon Ranch it was work as usual, Talon was fooling with his cuccos in the house. Malon was tending to the horses, Link her 17 year old son was feeding the cows with Ingo. Link was a strong young man, he had a knack for combat. At Hyrule's fairs he always entered in wrestling matches, archery contests, and fencing tournaments. He was undefeated in every one proving himself as a skilled combatant, Link had been hoping and dreaming one day of joining The Hylian Knights, the royal and most prestigious fighters in Hyrule. Malon did not approve always telling him his place was on the ranch, Ingo looked at the strong young man who was carrying heavy buckets of feed to the cows "You know, I don't know how you're so strong and a hard worker. That grandfather of yours is lazy, you got your father's genes for sure." He told Link. Link looked at Ingo "What do you know about my father?" he asked Ingo. Ingo pulled up a stool and sat down, he looked at Link "Your father was a hero to many, he helped dozens of people in Hyrule. He was smart, strong and the best swordsman in the land. He once cheated me out of this ranch by taming Epona his horse, I was so scared that I'd be executed that I gave the ranch back to Talon. You look a lot like your father, and have a lot of his traits." Ingo told Link, he listened in awe at Ingo's words "Your mother don't want you to meet his fate, so she keeps you here at this ranch. I know you want to be a Hylian Knight, and you'd be great at it, but she wants you here. And I'm not going against her wishes for you." Ingo said standing up.

Link finished feeding the cows and mounted his horse, Malon ran out of the house and to her son "Where are you going?" she asked her son "I'm going to Hyrule Castle, my chores are done and I want to go hang out with my friends." He replied. Malon nodded "Be careful." She told him. Link smiled and kicked the horse's side, the horse Stripe because of a stripe down her head and back sped down the dirt road away from the ranch. He headed north two miles until he reached Hyrule Castle Town. The town was lively and packed, music was playing and the markets were open. Link hitched his horse to a post and walked into the town, he was met by Sarah his girl. She kissed Link and they took each other's hand and walked through the town, Prince Dink Zelda's son walked through the town. He looked in jealousy at Link holding Sarah's hand as he had a crush on Sarah, he walked over to Link and Sarah and pushed the young man "So I hear you're the best fighter in Hyrule." He said with a hostile tone "Leave him alone Dink." Sarah told Dink. He smirked and pushed Link again "Why don't you and me have a match?" he asked Link. Link drew his arm back and punched Dink in the mouth, he fell backwards and landed on his back. He looked at Link and wiped his mouth, he looked at the blood coming from his lip and stood up.

Dink lunged at Link and tackled him to the ground, he started punching Link in the face. Link grabbed Dink by his arms and judo flipped him off Link, Link stood up giving Dink a chance to get up. Dink stood up and put his fists up, he and Link stood toe to toe exchanging blows. The citizens of Hyrule Castle Town looked on impressed with the Prince's resilience, Dink finally hit Link with a right hook and an uppercut knocking Link to the ground. He ran over and went to kick Link, he caught Dink's leg and pulled him to the ground. He got on top of Dink and started ground and pounding him, he was beating Dink when two soldiers pulled Link off of the prince. Queen Zelda walked over to the spot where the fight took place, she looked at Link "My Queen, this peasant was attacking the prince. Should we lock him up?" the soldier holding Link asked "No, release him at once." Zelda told the soldier. He released Link who looked at the queen "Thank you." He told Zelda. She looked at Link "You're a good fighter, nobody in the land has ever went toe to toe with my son. Truly the Hero's blood runs through you." She said. She turned around and started walking away "Come with me boy." She commanded. Link followed behind her alongside Dink.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

The boys followed the queen to the castle, Zelda put her hand up in the air and the soldiers stepped aside. They followed her into the castle and inti the throne room, she sat in her throne and looked at the boys "Wow the resemblance is strong between you two." She said. The boys looked at her confused "Mother what are you talking about?" Dink asked Zelda. She looked at her son "I'm talking about your father, and who he was. 22 years ago a young boy from Kokiri forest set out on a journey, a quest to stop evil from plaguing this land. He acquired three spiritual stones that opened the door of time, upon opening this door an evil man named Ganondorf laid hands on the Triforce. His heart was wicked and unbalanced the Triforce split into three pieces. Ganondorf's heart wanted power the most, so he kept the Triforce of Power, I held The Triforce of Wisdom, and Link The Hero of Time held The Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf used his Triforce of power to rule Hyrule, Link went on a quest to awaken the six sages. He succeeded, then he fought the evil king. The Hero of Time failed to defeat the evil king and died trying. So I and the other six sages sealed Ganondorf away in the Sacred Realm, where he is to spend the rest of his days." Zelda told the boys. She looked down then up at the boys "In his quest he met two girls, one a rancher named Malon, another named Sheik. He impregnated both of these girls and they had sons, Link You're the son of the Hero of Time." She paused then looked at Dink "My son, I was Sheik. I had to disguise myself to hide from Ganondorf, you are also the son of The Hero of Time." She said with a somber look on her face.

The brothers looked at each other in shock, Zelda stood up and walked to the window. "There's wicked men trying to obtain the Triforce, my Husband King Kerrod is at a loss of what to do. There's going yo be a war, I can feel it." She said looking out the window. She looked at the brothers "You two need to help me, with your strength and bloodline you can help put an end to this trouble. Ganondorf has built an army in the Sacred Realm, an army of monsters, the monsters have taken over the eight temples of order. You two must defeat this evil" she walked over to a plaque holding a Hylian Shield and a sword, she picked up the sword and shield and handed it to Link "Take it." She told the young boy. Link took the sword and shield. She walked over to another plaque with a sword and Hylian shield, she picked them up and handed them to her son "It's your destiny." She said.

Dink took the sword and shield, the boys looked at each other. "You both need practice. Fight each other." She told the boys, the two sword fought Link struck at Dink with his sword he deflected his attack with his sword and struck at Link. Link held up his shield and stuck at Dink again, the two boys fenced for a long time proving their worth with swords. Zelda smiled "Enough!" she shouted. The boys stopped and Link bowed "Yes my queen." He said. She took his sword and put it on Link's shoulders knighting him "Arise sir Link. You are officially a Hylian Knight." She said. She repeated the act on her son "Sir Dink, you are a Hylian Knight, and second in command to the Knights." She said. The boys took their swords and left the throne room. Zelda whispered as they left "Don't let me down…."

Link and Dink walked out of the castle, they looked at each other "So….brother, where should we head first?" Dink asked. Link looked at hos sword " Death Mountain. The Temple of Fire." Link replied. The brothers nodded and walked through Hyrule Castle Town, they walked out to the horses. Link and Dink mounted their streeds and left, they headed west to Kakariko Village. They entered the village and hitched their horses, they walked through the village passing by villagers who were stunned in silence. They could hear whispers "It's Prince Dink, and that boy Link. The two best fighters in Hyrule, what are they doing here? Why are they together." The brothers ignored the whispers and walked through the village, they were at the base of Death Mountain. They started climbing the mountain, they made their way up and stopped outside Goron City. They entered the city, Link looked at Dink "We're going to talk to the Gorons, find out what we can about the Temple." They walked their way to the lowest tier of the city, finding the leader's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4: Lila

Chapter 4: Lila

At Lon Lon Ranch it was work as usual, Malon was feeding the horses while Talon was taking a nap. Ingo was milking the cows, riding up on a horse was a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl about 17 wearing a green tunic and boots she had no pants on and her long tan legs showed. This was Link's twin sister Lila, she was the most beautiful girl in the land every boy in Hyrule sighed and swooned at her sight. She rode up to the corral and got off her horse, she walked out of the corral and to her mother "Where's Link?" she asked Malon. Malon looked at her daighter and rolled her eyes at Lila's outfit, the tunic covered her torso was just barely covered her private area and butt "What are you wearing?" she asked her daughter "Mother, I see no problem with my attire. Where's brother?" she asked again. Malon sighed "Link has gone to Hyrule Castle, he has been gone for hours. Go to the town and get him, it is time for him to return home and put the cuccos back in the pen." She told Lila. Lila nodded at her mother's command and walked back into the corral, she mounted her horse and rode put of the ranch to Hyrule Castle.

Lila reached Hyrule Castle, she hitched her horse to the post and walked through the town, the men of the town were eying up the young girl. She walked past the stares and whispers, she approached a soldier standing at the border of the town leading to a trail to the castle "I'm looking for my brother Link, have you seen him?" she asked. The soldier looked at the girl "He and Prince Dink left out of town, Queen Zelda has sent them on a quest." He replied. Lila's eyes widened "I want to speak with the queen!" she commanded to the soldier. The soldier backhanded Lila across the face "You don't give orders peasant whore!" he shouted at Lila "Enough!" he heard a woman's voice shout, he turned around to see Queen Zelda "My queen." He said bowing "Let her in, I need to speak to the young woman." She told the soldier. He stepped aside and Zelda turned around "Follow me." She told Lila. Lila followed behind her walking up to the castle, they entered the castle Zelda turned to Lila "My family has been rulers of Hyrule since the goddesses created the lands, I myself am an incarnation of Hylia the goddess that watched over Hyrule." Zelda and Lila walked past portraits, one in particular stood out. It was a young man about 17 in a green tunic like Lila's, he was holding a sword and a Hylian shield. Lila looked at the portrait.

Zelda turned around and walked back to Lila who was staring at the portrait "You have his eyes." She told Lila. Lila looked at Zelda "Who is he?" she asked. Zelda turned around and walked toward the throne room "Come, I have much to tell you." Zelda replied. Lila followed Zelda until they reached the throne room, Zelda sat in her throne and looked at the young girl "Your brother's wish has been fulfilled, I have knighted him. He's officially a Hylian Knight, you're other brother too. My son Dink is secpnd in command to the Knights, I cannot Knight a woman. But you can still help, your brothers are on Death Mountain as we speak." Zelda stood up as she talked. She opened a chest behind the throne, she pulled out a bow and handed it to Lila "It takes a strong arm to wield a sword, but I can sense your archery is excellent. Equal to that of your sibling. Take this bow, it was your father's and head to Death Mountain." She told Lila handing her the bow, Lila took the bow and looked at Zelda "Who was my father?" she asked the queen "The Hero of Time, he was the best fighter and most courageous soul in Hyrule. He fought many monsters and defeated many enemies, he fell in battle against the Gerudo King of Thieves Ganondorf. But his death was not in vain, we sealed the evil king away in the sacred realm. But there's a way in that Ganondorf opened, tales of the Triforce are being told to many in the land. People have gone missing looking for this golden power, Ganon is building his army with these greedy souls. There is going to be a civil war, I've dreamed of it, Lila the Heroine of Legend. You and your brothers can stop it, by defeated the monsters in the eight temples." Zelda looked at the young girl "You must hurry, time is running short." Lila stood up and left the throne room with her bow, she left the castle and stopped at the market. Lila bought some arrows with some rupees she had, she mounted her horse and left the town heading toward Kakariko Village.


	5. Chapter 5: Death Mountain

Chapter 5: Death Mountain

Link and Dink entered the boss's chambers, they reached the room where a big Goron stood. He looked at the two boys "What do you want?" he asked in a deep gruff voice. Link looked at the Goron "I am Link, Hylian Knight. We are here to take on the Fire Temple on top of Death Mountain." He told the Goron. The Goron looked at him "I am also named Link, my father Darunia named me after the famous hero who saved our race. What do you need to know about the temple?" he asked. "What monster lurks in the Temple?" Link asked. "Gherinia, the fire breathing snake. He lurks in the temple's lowest level, he has come from the Dark World ruled by Ganondorf." Goron Link replied. He held out his hand which held two fire tunics, the brothers took the tunics and thanked the Goron.

The brothers left Goron City, and climbed the mountain. When they reached the top they shedded their tunics and put on the red tunic, they walked into the crater where the temple stood. They entered the temple swords drawn, upon entering the temple they were faced with their first enemy: The Flamos, these fiery skeletons had flaming swords and metal shields, Link fenced with the skeleton holding bis shield up when it attacked. Dink cut the legs out from under his adversary and it fell into a pile of ashes, Link did the same with his enemy. The brothers entered the structure the main room was enormous, there were six rooms surrounding the room across from them in the center of the room was the boss's lair, Link and Dink looked at each other "Split up. We can get this done faster if we each take on a room." Link told his brother, Link took the left side and Dink took the right.

Link entered the room, the door shut behind him and locked. He looked around the room, there was pillars all through the room. He saw a switch on the other end of the room, he ran toward the switch he was suddenly knocked back by a big wall of fire. He quickly realized it was a maze, he navigated through the maze taking his time. He reached the other end of the maze and stepped on the switch, he heard a click somewhere in the temple. He navigated his way back to the door and into the main hall, he saw that the door next to his was unlocked and he went through. Link walked through the door, he was met with a giant Moldorm he drew his sword and readied himself for battle. The giant worm slithered it's way to Link at full speed, the hero dodged the worm and stuck it's tail stunning it. Link capitalized and struck at the monster several times, the worm come back to and knocked Link into the wall. It ran at Link who again dodged it and struck it's tail, Link finished off the beast with his sword. A chest appeared out of nowhere and Link opened it up, it was a key. Link took the key and left the room, he walked into the third room.

Dink had already completed his tasks in the three rooms on the right, he was in the main room when Link walked out and entered the third room. Dink followed him, the room was full of mini Moldorms and Dodongos. Link and Dink took out these monsters quickly, after they were taken care of they heard a large rumbling. What dropped out of the ceiling was a King Dodongo, this fire breathing monster looked at the boys. He opened his mouth and breathed a big flame, they shielded themselves from the fire. The monster rolled himself into a ball and lunged at them, they jumped out of the way each brother on opposite sides of the beast. Link jumped back up, he helped Dink to his feet, they drew their swords and looked at the creature. He opened his mouth again and prepared to breathe more flames when he heard a whistle, he looked to his left at the door to see a long legged blonde haired girl wearing a only a green tunic and boots. She had her bow drew and the arrow had a small explosive bag with a lit fuse attached to it, the monster opened his mouth in her direction "Gotcha." Lila said right before she shot the arrow into the monster's mouth. The arrow exploded inside the giant Dodongo stunning him, the brothers used this to their advantage each slicing away at the monster. The creature howled in pain and rolled himself into a ball, he rolled against the wall at full speed causing a pile of boulders to land on top of him crushing him flat. Dink looked at the young woman "And who are you beautiful?" he asked charmingly "That's OUR sister." Link told Dink "Oh…sorry." Dink replied embarrassed. "How did you find me?" he asked Lila "Long story, the queen sent me." She replied. The three left the room, Link looked at the big key in his hand. He sighed knowing he was about to fight the boss "Let's do this." He said in a macho tone, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. The three got ready for battle as they entered the boss's lair.


	6. Chapter 6: Gherinia, and Kokiri Forest

Chapter 6: Gherinia, and Kokiri Forest

The three entered the boss's lair, they stood in the center where they felt a powerful rumbling. A monster popped out of the center of the platform slithering his way toward the three. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, he breathed a powerful hot flame. Link put up his shield and Lila got behind him, when the flame was over Lila pulled out her bow she had arrows with a special spell on them to make whatever she hits freeze in ice. She shot she arrow at the snake and be froze, Link and Dink started slashing away at the monster, he soon thawed and again breathed fire at the three. They dodged out of the way of the flames, Lila shot him with another arrow freezing him. The brothers capitalized and attacked the monster again, they back away when he thawed. He sprouted wings and jumped in the air, he shot fire at them as he flew. He returned to the hole and steam shot out of it, Lila had her bow ready as the boys held their swords. The monster poked his head up and breathed fire at Lila. Link ran in front of his sister and held his shield up, when he was done Lila shot the monster for a third time. The brothers slashed at the monster finally Link jammed his sword deep in the monsters head he pulled his sword out and the boss flew in the air, he disintegrated into bones while flying. A portal appeared in the center of the platform, Link opened it up. It was a sword forged by the Gorons it was sharp and lightweight, he handed it to his sister "Here, it is light enough for you." He said. She took the sword and put it away, the three took each others hand and walked into the portal.

They were at the base of Death Mountain, right outside the village. Link looked at everyone "We made it, good." He said. "Good job you three, but there's still more to do. There's a present for Lila on the village, then go to Kokiri Forest." Zelda told the three telepathically. The three entered the village, they walked through when they saw a house. Sarah Link's girl entered the house, Link followed. Inside the house was Sarah and a young man about 30, he had taken off his armor which had the Hyrule Royal Family Crest on it "Who are you?" Link asked the young man "I'm Calloway, Commander of the Hylian Knights. The Queen sent me here to find the the prince and two siblings, are you they?" he asked Link "Yes, Link replied "You three did quite well, the mountain is at peace. I have something for the girl." He said handing her a small light weight Hylian Shield. Lila took the shield admiring it, Link walked over to Sarah and kissed her "What are you doing in the village?" he asked her "The queen wanted me to give you two something." She replied. She moved out of the way revealing a large treasure chest, Link opened it up. Inside was two suits of armor lightweight and flexible, it covered everything except the head. They put the armor os, Link's was silver while Dink's had a purple glow to it. They admired their new attire Lila looked at them in a jealous way "Don't I get any armor?" she asked "Yes, after the next temple. You'll get a suit of armor." Calloway assured her. He looked at the girl with a bit of lust in his eye "And fair beauty, what is your name?" he asked her holding out his hand. Lila blushed as she replied "Lila." She put out her hand and Calloway kissed it. The three said their goodbyes and left the house, they mounted their horses and left the village.

They rode through Hyrule Field, heading south to Kokiri Forest. Dink was looking around admiring the scenery, he heard a ringing noise as he rode then a voice "Looks beautiful, beautiful enough to rule." The voice said. Dink shrugged it off and kept riding with his siblings, they reached the woods. They dismounted their horses and continued on foot, they come to a clearing where a bridge stood. They crossed the bridge and continued into the forest, they come out of the woods into Kokiri Forest. There were children like beings there playing running around and laughing, they all had fairies guarding them flying over top of their heads. Link walked to the first house on the right, he entered the house. Standing on a log inside the house was a blonde haired plump mean looking boy, Link walked over to him "Hey." He told the boy "What are you doing in my forest? Say you look like the man that destroyed the curse in my forest 17 years ago. What's your name?" the boy asked Link "My name is Link, I'm from Lon Lon Ranch." He replied. "Link, we had a boy here named Link he wasn't one of us but he grew up here. He left the forest and never returned, but one day a man who resembled you and him appeared and destroyed the monster in the Forest Temple." The boy told Link "Who are you?" Link asked the boy "I am Mido, leader of the Kokiri people." Mido replied "If you're going into the temple it would be wise to take back up." Mido told Link. Just then Dink and Lila entered the house "We are the backup." Dink told Mido. "To get to the temple you have to go through The Lost Woods, but be careful anyone who gets lost in there becomes a Stafos." Mido warned before turning around. When he turned to face the three again he had two bows in his hands "These are fairy bows, a weapon of the forest folk. Use them nobly." Mido told the brothers who took the bows, they walked out of the house and walked behind the house. They climbed the cliffs that lead to the lost woods, they entered the woods.


	7. Chapter 7: The Forest Temple

Chapter 7: The Forest Temple

The three entered The Lost Woods, they were met with three other ways besides the entrance to go. They heard a sound of an ocarina playing, they heard it the loudest on the right "I think we should follow the music." Lila said. Link nodded and and they made a right, they made a left heading north. They were again met with two ways left or right, north reading a sign "Goron City" They listened for the music which was louder of the right side, they made a right and another left. They went straight through and made a left then a right, they were at the sacred forest meadow. A Wolfos appeared put of the ground and lunged at Link, as he readied his arm to attack Lila and Dink attacked the monster from behind Link attacked him from the front all three attacked at once. The Wolfos fell to the ground and the gate lowered leading to the temple, they navigated their way through the maze and up the stairs. They walked to the temple, they had no way of entry. Lila noticed a ladder hanging from a tree branch, she pulled out an arrow and shot the ladder it fell granting them entry. They climbed the ladder and entered the temple.

They entered the temple, they were still outside of it though. It was a grassy area, two Wolfos appeared put of nowhere. One attacked Link, and the other attacked Dink, Lila drew her bow and shot one in the back. Link slashed it with his sword striking it down, Dink slashed at his enemy when he had and opening. Lila shot the other Wolfos with an arrow and it fell down dead, the three entered the temple. It was dark and quiet, there were four torches lit with different colors red, blue, green, and purple. They heard laughs sinister laughs, the flames of the torches turned into Poes and scattered across the temple. They noticed three doors surrounding the temple. They each split up and took a room, Link found himself faced with a set of stairs that he walked down. He come to a door and walked through it, he come to a min-boss The Floornaster this demonic looking giant hand lunged at Link, he dodged it and it hit a wall. He slashed it with his sword and it split into medium sized hands, he slashed the first one in half followed by the second. He lunged at the third one who dodged his attack and grew back into a giant hand, he slashed it again this time quickly dispatching each hand. He went through another door and was met with another staircase, there was a portrait of the Poe hanging on the wall when Link got close the Poe disappeared. He walked down the staircase and saw another portrait, he pulled out his bow and shot the portrait. The Poe went up in flames and disappeared, he turned around and shot the portrait above him and it did likewise. He continued down the stairs and come to a third portrait, he shot the portrait and the Poe come out of it, it disappeared only it's lantern shining when it reappeared Link struck it with his sword. He repeated this until the Poe was defeated, the flame from the Poe left the room and into a torch in the main room.

Lila come to a grassy room, she was met with Deku Baba she shielded herself against his attack then slashed it with her sword. This repeated and she slashed it again, the Deku Baba died as she slashed it in half with her sword. She continued on through the room, she climbed a ladder and through a door, she was at a staircase exactly like the one Link was in. She saw a portrait of a Poe and she heard it laugh, Lila drew her bow and shot the portrait. As the Poe ignited she descended the stairs, she cone across another portrait and shot it as well. Lila continued down the stairs where she seen another portrait, she shot it as well. The Poe come out of the portrait and disappeared, when it reappeared she slashed it with her sword. This repeated until the ghost turned into a blue flame, it left the room and into a torch in the main room.

Dink walked into the room and nothing was in it, he looked around for the Poe. He was taunted by it's laughter but could not see it, he drew his sword and looked around the room in a panic. A voice got his attention, it was a dark rough deep voice that sent chills up his spine "It's not fair, working with the boy who stole your girl. Saving an ungrateful land that mocks you, the people of Hyrule dispise you Dink. They think you're a spoiled Prince who couldn't handle real battle, let's prove them wrong together." The voice told him. Dink looked at the wall where he saw an illusion "The Golden Power is yours if you want it, I can lead you to the seal." The voice said. Dink saw the Sacred Realm, it was beautiful. Inside a pyramid was the Triforce, upon seeing it Dink was memorized. He wanted the Triforce "All you have to do is come get it, you'll be ruler of a vast army. All wanting the same thing you want: Power." The voice told Dink, just then the illusion stopped and the Poe appeared. Dink slashed it with his sword and it disappeared, it reappeared again a minute later. He fought with the ghost until it turned into a flame, it left the room and lit a torch.

The three met outside the rooms where the final Poe was laughing, they drew their swords and went after it. The Poe laughed and disappeared, when it reappeared it split into four Poes. Lila noticed one spin around she shot it with her bow. The Poes disappeared then reappeared again surrounding the siblings, when the Poe spun around they all shot her with their bow defeating her. She turned into a flame and ignited the final torch opening the elevator like platform, they got on the platform and descended down. They were met with a door as soon as they reached the bottom level, they prepared for battle and entered the room. They walked up the stairs and into the arena like room, there the boss jumped out of the painting "Ganon's Ghost" he was a large man with a grern face, evil eyes and a big nose. He raised his sector and drew a ball of energy and shot it at Link, Link deflected it with his sword and it hit Ganon. Lila shot him with an arrow while he wad stunned. Dink slashed at the monster until he regained his composure, he again drew a ball of energy this time aiming at Lila. She tried to deflect the ball but the force was too powerful, she was thrown against the wall. Ganon laughed and turned to Link, he threw a ball at Link who deflected it with his sword and hit Ganon. Dink shot him with an arrow and stunned him, the brothers then went to slashing on Ganon's Ghost defeating him. The ghost screamed in agony before turning into a ball of energy, the ball shot himself at Dink hitting him. Dink screamed in pain as the energy coursed through his body, after a brief moment the energy disappeared. Link helped Lila to her feet and they both looked at Dink "Are you ok?" Lila asked him. Dink looked at his hands noticing the energy barely coming out of his fingertips, he felt powerful "Yeah, I'm fine." He said calmly. A treasure chest appeared and Lila opened it up, it was a suit of armor. She put it on and remarked how sexy she looked, it was shoulder armor a breast plate and boots her long legs was still showing and the armor was lightweight. The three entered the portal and teleported out of the temple.


	8. Chapter 8: Rest and Punishment

Chapter 8: Rest and Punishment

The three left the Kokiri forest, they mounted their horses and went north "I think we should rest for the night. Mother's waiting." Lila told Link. He agreed with his sister and they went toward Lon Lon Ranch, Dink followed behind and stopped them "This is where I take my leave, I'm not sleeping at a peasant ranch." He said before speeding off, the two siblings headed onward to the ranch. They entered the ranch and rode their horses to the corral, they dismounted their horses and walked into the house. Their grandfather Talon was sitting at the table drinking whiskey with Ingo "Hey kids, where you been? You're mom's been worried sick." He asked Link and Lila "The queen has us doing a few things for her." Link replied "Really? What kind of thing?" he asked intrigued "We've have temples we need to free from monsters, we've already beaten two." Link said excitingly "Is that so?" Malon said walking in the door. She had a horse whip in her hand and looked at the two angrily "Link, go upstairs and go to your room. I need to talk to your sister." She commanded Link. He went upstairs and shed his armor, he got in the bed and closed his eyes.

Lila shed her armor and was back in the green tunic, she looked nervously at her mother "What's wrong mother?" she asked Malon. Malon grabbed Lila by her hair and threw her into her lap "I said hurry and bring your brother home, not go out and get yourself killed!" she shouted, she lifted up the back of Lila's tunic exposing her bottom. Malon raised the crop and smacked Lila's ass (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) Lila bawled in pain at the spanking "Mother please stop!" she shouted through tears "I raised you kids as farmers not warriors, there's a reason I wanted to keep you away from these things. I don't want you going anywhere near that castle, or that prissy bitch queen EVER AGAIN!" she shouted raising the crop once more (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) Malon quit spanking and looked at the crying Lila "Stand up and get to bed, you got a lot od chores to do tomorrow." She told Lila. Lila nodded tearfully and walked upstairs, she got in the bed with Link and cried herself to sleep.

Dink rode to the castle, he dismounted his horse and hitched it outside the castle. He walked in past the guards and walked the stairs and to his room, sitting on his bed was his mother crying "What's wrong mother?" he asked Zelda. She turned around and faced him "I think I went wrong raising you, I figured you'd being my son and being raised by the royal family you'd be righteous. I can see your intentions, you wish to seek the Golden Power for yourself." Zelda stood up and got on her knees at her son's feet "My son, I beg you fight it. Remain pure, don't let that evil man's voice hinder who you are!" Dink listened to her words "How did you know?" he asked her "I can tell son, this man will lead you to destruction. Fight him." She pleaded with her son. Dink nodded as Zelda stood up "I will mother." He told her, Zelda wiped her tears and walked out of his room.

The next morning Link got out of bed, he put his armor on and walked downstairs, Malon looked at him "Maybe you want some of what your sister got last night, you're not going back out there to this ridiculous quest." She said firmly. Link picked up hos sword and shield and put them on his back "Wrong, I'm going. And Lila's coming with me, and when we're done. We're not coming back to the ranch, I was knighted yesterday by the queen. My dream is coming true and I'm going to live it." He said walking out the door, Lila followed behind him with her armor on and weapons ready. Malon was speechless and she stormed out the door after them "Your father died living this life, and I don't want you two to meet the same fate. That princess and her damn quest got my lover killed and she's got you two wrapped up in the same crap. If you leave this ranch don't you dare come back, you're as good as dead to me." Malon said with tears in her eyes, the siblings mounted their horses and left the ranch.


	9. Chapter 9: The Corrupt Hero

Chapter 9: The Corrupt Hero

The siblings went from temple to temple defeating the monsters that lurk inside them. They haven't seen Dink since he left them after the Forest Temple, they had defeated the monster inside the Desert Colossus and was teleported out of the temple. They had earned a few more weapons in their arsenal; The hookshot, and the fire arrows, Link and Lila left the temple and was teleported to the drawbridge right outside the castle. Zelda was waiting on them, Link looked at the queen "My queen, we have defeated the ,monsters inside the temple. But the Prince is nowhere to be found." Link told Zelda. She looked down somberly "I know, the words of the evil Ganondorf has fallen on my son's ears. He has traveled to find the Golden Power called The Triforce, Ganon has somehow possessed my son corrupting him." Zelda said with a tear in her eye. Link recalled the energy of Ganon's Ghost surging through the prince's body. Zelda looked at the siblings "Ganon will not stop until he has merged the two worlds, he's going to use my son as an enforcer. To lead an army out of the Dark World and into Hyrule. You two must travel back to Death Mountain. There's a portal there that leads those who step in it to the Dark World." Zelda told the twins. Link nodded "Yes my queen." And he bowed to her, Link and Lila mounted their horses and rode to Kakariko Village.

Dink was sitting in the tavern at Kakariko Village drinking a pint of ale, the bartender looked at the young man "Enjoy it Prince Dink." He said with a smile on his face. Link and Lila walked into the tavern, they spotted Dink at the bar drinking. They walked up to the bar ignoring the whistles and cat calls directed at Lila "Brother, where were you during our quest?" Link asked the prince "Foolish brother, I have no need to fight those battles. I am a prince, I am to lead not to fight. That's what you peasants are for." Dink replied slurring his words, a big tall heavyset man walked over and smacked Lila's ass and said "How about a ride honey?" in a drunken tone. Calloway was sitting at a table drinking when he noticed the act, he walked up to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. Calloway spun the man around and punched him in the face knocking him down, the man jumped to his feet only to be met with Calloway's sword to his throat "Give me a reason pal." He said calm but firmly. Link had his sword drawn as well, the man looked and laughed nervously "Sorry, won't happen again." Before walking away. Lila smiled at the knight "My hero." She said seductively. Calloway put away his sword "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her "Yes, wine please." She answered. Calloway motioned to the bartender who poured her a glass of wine. She and Calloway sat and talked while Link talked to his brother.

Link sat at the bar and looked at the bartender "Ale, the strongest you got." He told the bartender. The man served Link his glass and walked away, Link took a big drink out of his glass and looked at Dink "Brother, the queen says you have a tainted soul, that you are going to seek the Triforce." Link told his brother. Dink scoffed "What does that retched bitch know? I'm merely going to close the portal at Death Mountain, to stop any greedy souls from seizing the Golden Power. You and Lila want to tag along?" he asked Link. Link nodded and they finished their drink, they stood up and walked over to Lila and Calloway who were kissing at the table "Come on Lila, we're going to close the portal." Link said. Lila nodded and stood up "I guess I'll see you when I'm done." She told Calloway "Okay beautiful." He replied raising his glass, the three walked out of the bar and walked through the village. They had reached the base of Death Mountain, they climbed up the mountain. When they reached the top just outside the crater they noticed a boulder "It's under there." Dink said. He pulled out a small sack filled with black powder and tied it to his arrow, he lit the fuse and aimed the arrow at the boulder. Link stepped in the way "Wait, if the boulder is over the portal we don't have to close it." He told Dink. Dink raised his hand and shot a ball of dark energy at Link "Silence!" he shouted and drew the arrow back. He shot the boulder and it exploded breaking the boulder into small rocks, the portal to the corrupted Sacred Realm was open. Dink smiled in pleasure, he turned his attention to Lila. She drew her sword and prepared for battle, Dink laughed and threw his hands in the air. He built up a great amount of energy in his hands and shot it at Lila, electricity coursed through Lila's body stunning her. She fell to the ground face first, Dink grabbed her and walked to the portal "See you….brother." Dink said with a laugh he entered the portal transporting to The Dark World, Link raised his hands in the air "Nooooo!" he shouted as tears fell down his face.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark World

Chapter 10: The Dark World

At Ganon's Tower, Dink who had taken the form of a hideous Monstrosity resembling a goat with sharp teeth and a human's body walked into Ganon's chambers. He held Lila in a cage she was turned into a cat because of the Dark World's power to change the person who enters it into the form their heart resembles, he walked up to Ganon holding the cat "My Lord, I've opened the portal and spread the word. Soon many will come to seek the Golden Power, then our army could build." Dink told Ganon "Excellent, keep the cat here. I got something special planned for her." He told Dink. Dink sat the cage down and looked at his master "What are your orders now my Lord?" he asked Ganon. Ganon looked at Dink and handed him something. It was a mirror "Use this to transport back to Hyrule, and lead the greediest most bloodthirsty men you can find up here. Use your status to your advantage." Ganon told Dink. Dink nodded and looked in the mirror, it transported him into The Light World. He was on top of Death Mountain inside the fire temple, he left the temple and walked outside.

Link was in the tavern drinking his sorrows away, he was tricked by his brother and lost hos sister in the process. He was drunk on whiskey looking down at his glass, he looked up at the bartender "Another." He said firmly "No boy, you've had enough." The bartender replied. Link jumped over the counter and drew his sword, he held it to the bartenders neck "I said another!" he shouted. The bartender nodded and Link put his sword back up, he climbed back over the counter and sat at his stool "I'm buying." He heard a voice say. Link turned around to find Calloway standing behind him "Where's the other two?" he asked Link "Dink turned rogue, he opened the portal to The Dark World and kidnapped my sister." Link replied. Calloway sat at the bar next to Link and looked at him "So you're just gonna sit here and get drunk? That won't bring her back kid, you gotta fight." He told Link. Link raised his glass to his mouth and chugged the whiskey and slammed his glass down, he stood up and looked at Calloway "I'm not prepared to go into The Dark World, I need the moon pearl to keep my shape." Link said "Come with me, I know where it is." Calloway told Link. Calloway stood up and walked out of the bar Link followed behind him.

Ganon looked at the cat that was Lila and laughed, he raised his hand in the air and built up an amount of energy. He threw the opened the cage with his left hand and with his right hand he shot the ball of energy at her and she turned into her human form, Lila was in her human form completely naked and scared. She looked at the pig faced monster and screamed, Ganon laughed at her screams. He grabbed Lila by her hair and threw her down on the floor, Ganon pulled down his pants and his monstrous cock showed. He thrust deep into Lila, he thrusted in and out of her Lila screamed and cried at the pain. Ganon laughed and increased his speed, he kept thrusting for about five more minutes and pulled out of her. Her pussy was dripping blood and cum Ganon laughed and put his cock back up, he raised his right hand and turned Lila back into a cat. He put her back in her cage and locked the door, he put the cage on the table and walked to his throne "Yes little one, soon I'll have your brother slain and the world will be mine." Ganon said with an evil smile on his face.

Link and Calloway scaled Death Mountain, they reached the outskirts of Goron City. Calloway looked at Link "The Gorons have it." Link nodded and they entered the city, they made their way to the bottom tier of the city and into the leader's chambers. They walked into the room where Link the Goron stood "What do you want?" he asked Link "I want The Moon Pearl." Link replied. Goron Link looked at human Link "I have it, you don't expect me to just give it to you. Go clear the boulders on our top tier in the treasure room, then we can go eat the rocks that's in there." Goron Link told Link. The Goron handed Link some bonbs "Here, this should help." Link took the bombs and walked up the stairs until he reached the top tier, he blew up the boulder blocking his path. He repeated until the path was cleared. He then returned to the boss's chambers where Goron Link and Calloway stood, he looked at the Goron "The path is cleared, you should be able to get to your food now." Link told the Goron. Goron Link looked at Link "Indeed, we are in your debt. Here take this pearl, with it you will keep your form as you travel into the corrupted Sacred Realm." Goron Link said handing Link the Moon Pearl, Link thanked the Goron and left with Calloway. They left Goron City and scaled Death Mountain, when they reached the top they found the portal. Calloway stopped and looked at Link "I shall go no further, I cannot keep my shape in the Dark World as I don't hold The Moon Pearl. I will return to the castle and round up the Knights, we and the Royal Family shall figure out a plan to stop the evil being from taking Hyrule." Calloway stuck out his hand and Link shook it "Be careful young man, bring the girl back safely." Calloway told Link "I shall, you be careful getting back." Link replied. Calloway nodded and started climbing down the mountain, Link sighed and put the Moon Pearl around his neck. He stepped into the portal, and was transported into the Dark World.


	11. Chapter 11: Building The Army

Chapter 11: Building The Army

Dink left Death Mountain, he walked through Kakariko Village. He had an ominous glow as he walked through the village, he left the village and mounted his horse. He rode to Hyrule Castle and dismounted his horse, he walked through the castle town and to the castle. He walked in the castle doors and up to his room, he walked in his room and looked around "The queen is important, she'll try to stop me. Unless you stop her." Ganon's voice told Dink. Dink drew his sword and walked out of his room, he walkes down the hall to Zelda's room, the queen sat on her bed crying. She looked up at Dink "Hello son." She said with a frown on her face. Queen Zelda stood up and walked over to Dink "I told you to fight the voices, not to let Ganon corrupt you. You can still fight it and help me." She told the prince. Dink looked at his mother "He showed me the other side, what it'll be like when I obtain the Triforce. It's the powet I've always dreamed of." Dink told Zelda. Zelda smacked her son across the face "Wake up you fool! Ganon holds The Triforce, he's using you. He'll kill you when he's done with you, you'll never see The Golden Power." Zelda told her son. Dink pushed her to the ground "Lying bitch! You've never wanted me in power, you just want me to be some errand boy. A Knight I'm royalty not a warrior, Ganon is gonna give me the power I long for." Dink yelled at Zelda as she stood up, he drew his sword and held it to her chest "Stay out of my way." He warned. Dink turned around and put his sword up.

Dink walked to the Knight's chambers, the Hylian Knights were all sitting at a table playing cards. Dink walked over to the table and sat down, he looked at the three knights sitting "You three are the greediest men I know, I want you to come with me and spread the word. There's a Golden Power resting in another Realm, I have opened the way to this realm. And anyone who obtains this Power will be supreme ruler of the Sacred Realm and Hyrule." Dink told the knights, these three men looked at each other and stood up "We'll let everyone know." The knights left the room, by the next morning the word of the Golden Power had reached every corner of Hyrule, many men tried to seek it only to be transported to The Dark World. Ganon's army was building, as many as 500 men had been tricked into entering The Dark World. Dink scaled Death Mountain and entered the realm himself, he was outside Ganon's Tower when he arrived. He walked into Ganon's Tower and approached the monstrous king "Master, the word has been spread. Many will come to be recruited." Dink told Ganon "Yes, I know. My army had built up to 500. Soon we will invade the Light World and rule over all, The Hero's Spawn has entered my realm to rescue his sister. Without the mirror you possess he is trapped, dispatch of him immediately." Ganon commanded Dink. The evil prince nodded and walked out of the room.

Link walked through Ganon's Tower, looking around for Lila or Dink. He heard footsteps and hit behind a pillar, three monstrous looking men in armor walked past the Hero and out the door. Link continued on through the main room of the tower until he come to a door, he walked through it. Inside the room was a mirror, he looked at his reflection he moved a step and his reflection repeated at the same time. Link sighed and looked at his reflection again, the reflection drew it's sword and stepped out of the mirror, Link drew his sword and put up his shield. He fenced with the reflection but it mimicked his moves step by step, Link finally outsmarted the reflection when he threw his shield up the reflection did likewise. Link thrust his sword into the reflections head and sidestepped when he repeated, the reflection disappeared, Link turned around to see a monstrous looking goat with sharp teeth and a human body. The monster drew his sword and put up his shield, Link saw the Hylian Shield and knew he was facing Dink. Link and Dink fenced, Link slashed at Dink and put up his shield and Dink did likewise. They sword fought for a few minutes, Dink knocked the sword out of Link's hand and held his blade up to Link's throat "Hands up." He commanded Link. Link put his hands up and turned around, Dink put his sword away and grabbed Link by his hands and put them behind his back. Link jumped in the air and did a backflip, he landed behind Dink. He grabbed Dink by his horns and pulled his head toward him, he them pushed Dink's head to the stone floor as hard as he can. Dink's head hit the stone floor knocking him unconscious and splitting his head open, Link looked at the unconscious body of his corrupt brother. He searched his body and found a mirror, Link knew this mirror would allow him back into the Light world. He left the room and continued upstairs to Ganon's throne room.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescuing Lila

Chapter 12: Rescuing Lila

Link walked in the throne room, he looked around for any sign of Lila and Ganon. In a cage next to the empty throne he saw an orange cat, the cat upon seeing Link put her paws up to the cage walls and called out to him. Link knew that was his twin sister, he ran over to her. Link opened the cage door and grabbed Lila he was on his way out the door when bard descended over the doorway, Link looked behind him. There stood Ganon the ruler of The Dark World, he had a trident in his hands and he stood ten feet tall. Ganon looked at the hero "Now I got you where I want you, you bested my best fighter. But you cannot best me." Ganon threw the trident at Link who ducked the attack, the trident hit the barred doorway breaking through the bars. Link ran through the door and left Ganon's Tower. When he reached the outside he held Lila in his hands and they both looked in the mirror, they were transported back to The Light World. Lila was back in her human form, her naked body was cold in the mountain air. She and Link climbed down the mountain and to the village, they come across a treasure chest which Link opened. The contents were a green tunic and boots for Lila, she put them on and they left Kakariko Village.

The twins rode to the castle, they dismounted their horses when they reached the castle. They walked through the town and into the castle, they walked to the throne room where Zelda was holding her baby. The baby cooed in Zelda's arms, the queen looked up at Link and Lila "She's a sweetheart, I never stopped until we had a girl. There will be another Zelda after me, just like there was a Zelda before me." She stood up and walked with the baby girl in her arms "Ganon has built an army, before he invades there's going to be another civil war. Men from all over the land are going to kill each other over the Triforce, when the numbers are depleted the evil army will leave the Dark World and enter ours. My son is destined to lead the army." She looked at Link "You Hero, are destined to fight with your fellow knights against the army." Zelda said. Lila looked at the queen "What am I to do my queen?" she asked Zelda "Your purpose is served battle wise, go find Calloway. You have a new purpose." Zelda replied. Lila nodded and left the throne room.

Lila left the castle, she walked through the town until she reached the Inn. She had enough rupees for a room, she walked in the building and approached the Innkeeper. The Innkeeper was a middle aged woman with white hair, she looked at Lila "How long you want to stay?" she asked the girl "One night." Lila replied. She put down six blue rupees worth thirty, the Innkeeper took the rupees and handed Lila her key "Your room is out the door and up the stairs 2B." she told Lila. Lila took the key "Thank you." She replied and walked out the door, she was walking to her room when she heard a voice "You're safe, good." She turned around and saw Calloway standing at the bottom of the steps, Lila smiled and ran to him. Calloway hugged her and they kissed, Lila took his hand and they walked to her room. They got in the door and Calloway closed it, Lila walked up to him and they started making out. Calloway laid her on the bed, she took off her boots Calloway shed his armor and shirt. Lila untied the breast lace on her tunic and Calloway took it off her, he got on top of her and they kissed some more. He reached down to his pants to take them off when Lila stopped him "Wait, I have something to tell you." She told Calloway "What my love?" Calloway asked "When I was in the Dark World, I was defiled by a monster. The Demon King Ganon." She told Calloway. He smiled at her and brushed the hair off her face with his hand "You're still pure to me." He replied. Lila smiled and kissed him, he took his pants off and got on top of her. He thrust into her making her moan, he kept thrusting into her. Lila moaned and started panting, she moved her hips into his thrusts and gripped his back. They made out as they made love, Calloway started sucking on Lila's neck as he thrust. They came simultaneously and in pleasurable bliss, he got off her and and they caught their breath. Calloway and Lila made out and looked in each other's eyes, they went at it again making love repeatedly until sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13: Death Of The Queen

Chapter 13: Death of The Queen

Dink awakened on stone floor in a pile of his blood, he felt the gash on his head that he got from the impact of being slammed ln the ground by Link. Dink stood up and felt around his body, his mirror was gone. Dink searched the room in a panic but no sign of the magic mirror, he left the room and walked to Ganon's throne room. He entered the throne room where Ganon was standing, furious at Dink for letting Link beat him. "My King, the boy bested me. And he took the mirror." Dink told the angry Ganon "You dare to bring me bad news, insolent little fool!" Ganon shouted as he ran to Dink. He grabbed Dink by the throat and lifted him up until he was eye level with Ganon "There's a portal nearby to transport you to the Light World, go and cause trouble. I want a war between the humans before I invade." Ganon commanded Dink dropping him. Dink coughed and gasped for air and finally stood up "Yes my Lord." Dink told Ganon before running out of the room. Dink left the tower and found the portal to The Light World, he stepped on it and was transported back. Dink found himself at Death Mountain and he climbed down.

Dink rode to the castle first, he dismounted his horse and walked through the town. He took in the night sky he liked the darkness, he walked to the castle and in the door. Dink walked through the castle and upstairs, he reached Zelda's room and drew his sword. He entered Zelda's room where she and the baby were sitting, Zelda looked at her son and stood up. She put the baby in a cradle and rocked it, when the baby fell asleep Zelda turned to look at Dink "I can see you only as the form you were in the corrupted realm, you're a monster my son." She told Dink. Dink held his sword out and walked to his mother "No you're the monster, so greedy with The Triforce you'd rather destroy someone who needs it than to share. Ganondorf had big plans, noble plans for Hyrule. You and my pathetic excuse for a father ruined his plans, well now is my turn to right your wrong." Dink replied. Zelda raised her hands in the air "Very well, if you want to work for Ganon, I'm sealing you in the Dark World with him." She said raising an amount of energy into a blue ball, she aimed at Dink and shot the energy but it did nothing. Dink laughed at his mother "Without the sages your power is nothing." Dink said laughing. Zelda gasped. Dink held his sword out and ran to the queen, he jumped in the air running to her and she fell to the floor. Dink thrust his sword down on Zelda slicing into her chest, Zelda gasped in pain and fell lifeless.

Dink walked into the throne room where the king was sitting, he had his sword drawn ready for Dink. Dink raised his sword "En guarde!" Dink shouted and they fenced, the king kept up with the young man blocking his every move. Dink thrust his sword at the king who blocked it, at the same moment Dink hit the king with his shield knocking him to the floor. King Kerrod grabbed for his sword but Dink kicked it away from his reach, Dink held his sword against the King's throat "Your reign is over, Hyrule will fall." He told the king before thrusting his swords in Kerrod's throat, he pulled the sword out and walked out of the throne room. He reached to Ganon telepathically "The king and queen are dead, there is none to oppose you. The land is ours for the taking." Dink told Ganon "Not ours mine, get back here. The army awaits your orders." Ganon commanded Dink "Yes master." Dink replied before walking out of the castle, a group of soldiers stopped him outside the castle "Halt Prince!" The lead soldier commanded. Dink raised his hand and shot lightning out of his palm at the soldier knocking him down "Out of my way." Dink told the soldiers walking past them.


	14. Chapter 14 Reaching Out

Chapter 14: Reaching Out

While Dink dispatched of the king and queen of Hyrule, Link was off having a steamy night with Sarah. Link and Sarah laid in her bed making out having made passionate love, Link suddenly stopped he heard Zelda's voice in his head "Young Hero, you must come to the castle quickly. We are in trouble, the prince is attacking me!" Link jumped out of bed and got dressed, he put on his clothes and armor. He looked at Sarah "What's wrong love?" she asked him in a concerned tone "Trouble at the castle, the queen needs me." He replied walking out of the room. Link left the cottage and walked through the castle town, he heard a scream from the castle and he ran. The soldiers at the gate stopped him "Nobody goes in this late except the royal family." The soldier told Link "I am a Hylian Knight, the queen sent for me." Link replied. Another scream was heard from the castle, the soldiers heard it and ran inside. Link followed behind them, once they got inside they noticed Link following them. The head soldier motioned his head over to Link and the other soldiers walked toward him. Link drew his sword and readied for battle, suddenly he felt something from bebind grab his arms and he dropped his sword. The soldiers took turns beating the young hero unconscious, two soldiers dragged Link to the dungeon and locked him up.

Lila and Calloway were dressed and sitting at the table in her room eating a bowl of soup, Lila looked at the knight with love in her eyes. Calloway stood up and walked over to the fire and poked it with a poker, Lila suddenly froze as Zelda's voice rang through her head "I was wrong, you have another purpose, come to the castle. I know a way you can sneak in, I have fallen and your brother has been captured. He's locked in the castle dungeon, Hurry!" Zelda's voice told Lila. She stood up and grabbed her sword and bow "Link's in trouble, the queen is dead." Lila told Calloway. He looked at Lila shocked "How do you know?" he asked. Lila looked down "It's hard to explain, let's go. I need your help to get past the guards." Lila told Calloway. He put his sword in his holster and walked out the door, Lila followed behind him, they walked through the town and up to the castle. Lila noticed vines growing on a cliff that goes over the castle gates, she started climbing. Calloway followed behind her, he looked up to see Lila's privates as she didn't wear underwear he liked what he saw. They reached the top of the vines and walked the ridge, they come to the castle gate where a soldier stood on the other side. Calloway noticed a ladder leading to a door, giving them access to the other side of the gate. He started down the ladder with Lila behind him, they reached the bottom and walked through the door. They snuck behind trees past the castle guards, Calloway noticed another set of vines at the far end of the grassy area leading to the castle. He kept walking through the yard hiding behind trees with Lila following him, they reached the vines and Calloway climbed first.

Link woke up in his cell, bloody and bruised from the beating. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was imprisoned. He stood up and reached for his sword, only to discover all his possessions were taken. He looked at the dungeon guard, he was a tall built man with a spiked ball and chain in his hand. The guard looked back at Link "You'd think Hylian Knights would get better treatment, well if the king and queen were still alive they would. The land is in chaos now, we make our own rules." He told Link. Link looked around his cell for anything he could use to escape, nothing was found. He heard footsteps coming his way and the guard started spinning his ball and chain. The guard was suddenly knocked out by a pot somebody threw at him. He looked through the cell bars and saw Lila and Calloway, she opened the door with the key she took off the guard. Link ran out of the cell and hugged his sister "You ok Lila?" he asked her "Better than you, who beat you so badly?" she asked Link "The guards, the king and queen are dead. There's nobody to control them." Link replied. Calloway handed Link his stuff "It was laying on a table in the other room, figured you'd need it." He told Link. Link suited up putting his armor back on and put his sword and shield on his back, he had his bow ready as did Lila. Calloway had his sword drawn, they walked out of the dungeon and up the steps. They continued through the castle walking up another set of steps, they reached Queen Zelda's room where they found her corpse. Link ran over to her and started shaking her hoping to wake her up, suddenly a light flashed through her body and shot into the air a bright flash consumed the room and blinded everyone for a brief moment. Their sight come back and they saw Zelda's spirit. Lila was amazed and walked forward "Do not mourn me, like the Zelda's before me I will reincarnate. My baby girl will be my new host, but Hyrule is still without a leader. And also without a hero worthy of The Master Sword, Link you are a strong hero with courage and intelligence. But you and your sister are unworthy, I am sorry. Though you cannot wield The Sword of Evil's Bain. You can still have a hand in saving Hyrule, you are destined to lead the Hylian Knights to the war, just as my son is destined to lead Ganon's army. Lila you are destined to give birth to the hero, the son of a Hylian knight and the Hero's daughter, your son will be the next Hero of Legend. There is one worthy of the throne of Hyrule, the next king is among the knights. Find him and make it so, this is my last wish. Save the land…" Zelda's spirit told the three then she turned into an orb and floated to the baby's crib, she entered the infant girl. Link and Lila looked at each other then at Calloway, they turned around and walked out of the room and left the castle.


	15. Chapter 15: A New King

Chapter 15: A New King

Dink approached Ganon's throne room, he entered the room where The Demon King sat. Ganon looked at the young man "You've done well, now I can rule this realm and the Light World. You're my second in command, go gather the troops. We will invade tonight, Hyrule will fall to darkness!" Ganon told Dink "Yes my Lord." Dink replied. Dink turned around and walked out of the throne room, he walked to one of the guards at the tower entrance "Gather the army together, we're invading tonight." Dink commanded the guard "Yes sir." The guard replied. Soon the army was all gathered on the mountain outside Ganon's Tower, Dink stepped out the tower entrance and looked at his army "You've all gathered here to this realm to seek the Golden Power, and I promise once we take Hyrule we can all have the Golden Power. King Ganon is pleased with you all and under his rule we will live like kings, the land is ours for the taking. All we have to do is seize it for our own, the hierarchy in Hyrule is no more. The land will be easy to conquer, now let's do this FOR GANON!" he shouted "FOR GANON!" The army shouted raising their weapons in the air, they all marched to the portal heading to the Light world.

Link entered the knight's chambers, the knights stood up as if they knew he was their commander "Men, there's a demonic army coming off the mountain. War is here and we need to stop it." Link told the Hylian Knights. They all nodded and followed their commander. Lila and Calloway found the previous head of The Knights Icibus and approached him "What do you want Calloway?" The man asked in a disgruntled tone "We know you're angry, having lost control of your knights. Another position has opened for you, come to the throne room immediately!" Calloway said running to the castle. Icibus followed him, they entered the castle and up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom where Zelda's corpse laid, Icibus looked at the queen with sorrow he knelt down and run his hand down her face. He closed Zelda's eyes and hung his head down he heard her voice "You're the next in line, you must take the throne and rule the land. Take care of baby Zelda and furthermore, stop Ganon at al costs. The seven wise men through the land can help, they got the power to seal the portal to The Dark World. Go now to the throne room and claim your kingdom, Hyrule depends on your leadership and the Hylian Knights." Zelda's voice echoed through Icibus's ears, he stood up and turned around Calloway followed behind.

They entered the throne room where King Kerrod lay dead, Calloway picked the crown up off the deceased King's corpse and handed it to Icibus "The throne and all of Hyrule is yours." Calloway told the former commander. Icibus took the crown and placed it on his head, he walked to the throne and sat. Lila and Calloway bowed down to their king, Icibus looked at them "Tell Link to come hither." He commanded the two. They nodded and left the throne room, they found Link outside the castle instructing his knights. Lila approached her brother "Link, the new king wants to see you." She told Link. He nodded and ran to the castle, he ran to the throne room and bowed before his majesty. The king looked at Link "Arise Sir Link." He said gracefully. Link looked up at the king "What are your orders your majesty?" he asked Icibus "I know seven men with special powers across Hyrule, I will send word to have them come before me, in the meantime you stop the invasion by the evil one." Icibus commanded Link. Link bowed at the king "Yes your majesty." He said before walking out of the room. Link walked out of the castle to face his men, they all looked attentively awaiting his orders. Link stared at the Hylian Knights and opened his mouth to speak "Twenty-two years ago my father set out on a journey, a quest to stop the evil one from seizing the Golden Power and this land. He unknowingly let the evil one lay claim to the Golden Power in The Sacred Realm, my father the Link before me faced the evil king in battle. My father failed, the sacred Golden Power The Triforce resonated and became one under Ganondorf's rule. He was sealed in the Sacred Realm, he found a way out. Now evil armies those made up of greedy souls trying to find The Triforce threaten this land, as the last line of defense against the Demonic Army us the Hylian Knights must fight. We will not let Ganon win, we will defend Hyrule. And we will succeed!" Link shouted in the last sentence. The Hylian Knights cheered at his words, Link pointed his sword toward the castle town's gates "To Death Mountain!" He shouted. The Hylian Knigjts marched at his command and started walking out of the castle town.


	16. Chapter 16: Invasion

Chapter 16: Invasion

The Hylian Knights camped at the base of Death Mountain, Link remained vigilant letting the rest of the men sleep. Calloway got out of his tent and walked to Link "Any sign of Ganon's army yet sir?" he asked Link. Link looked at Calloway with tired eyes "Not yet, but they're coming. I can feel it." Link replied. Link was tired, they had been on the mountain for two days with no sign of the Demonic Army. Calloway put his hand on Link's shoulder "Rest, I'll keep watch." Calloway told Link "Okay, I'm going to sleep. You make sure to wake me and the others up if you spot anything unusual." Link commanded Calloway "Yes sir." Calloway replied. Link walked to his tent and went inside, he laid down and closed hos eyes. Calloway stood guard, he had things on his mind. Lila was pregnant, he was glad she was down in the village where she was safe. He thought of what his son is going to be like and what role he has in this war, he thought of how the boy was going to grow up in this troubled land. Calloway pondered these things when he heard footsteps, he looked up the mountain and saw monstrous beings in armor carrying swords marching down the mountain. Calloway ran to the bell they had set up to awaken the knights, he rang the bell and all the men sprung up. They put on their armor and got their swords and shields ready, Link had his arsenal ready as well. The monsters ran and attacked the Hylian Knights hard and fast, they're strength almost superhuman. Link and Calloway did a good job of fighting them off, the rest of the men stood their ground and fought valiantly against the monsters. They fought until the five waves of monsters were defeated, Link and Calloway looked around to make sure there were no casualties in their ranks.

Lila sat in a chair in the cottage she was in, her hands on her stomach as she had morning sickness. She knew she was expecting and she was at a loss of what to do, she felt her stomach get queasy again and she stood up and ran out the door. She threw up right outside the cottage on the ground, she wiped her mouth when she was finished and walked back in the house. She sat down at the table and put jer head in her hands "What am I gonna do?" She thought "I cannot raise a child in this war plagued land, I don't even know what to name him." She said. Suddenly she heard a voice ring through her head, it was Zelda "Worry not, your child will not be here until after the war. He will not perish fighting the evils of this land, he will have your father's spirit. You will name him after your father Link, and he will be the one to end Ganon once and for all." Lila smiled hearing this, she felt comfort knowing that her son will be a fighter. Even still, she could not keep from worrying about his safety. She stood up and walked to the bed, she laid down and closed her eyes and thought about this war.

Dink marched with his army toward the portal, they were heading out one at a time. Their orders were to wait at the top of the mountain, and head down once one hundred soldiers come to The Light World. Thousands of demonic soldiers in Ganon's army were marching, Dink was marching with them when he heard a voice reach out to him "Brother, it's not too late. You can still redeem yourself, call off the invasion." Link's voice told Dink "Not a chance, I'm not going to be second place to you. I will crush your legion of knights, and claim Hyrule" Dink replied telepathically "Don't you get it, you're not in charge of that army. You're Ganon's slave, as long as you bend to his will he owns you. You got the power to stop him, don't let him control you." Link told his brother. Dink raised his hand in the air and built up a ball of dark energy, he shot it at his army taking out one hundred of his soldiers "Shut up!" he shouted. Dink shook it off and looked at his army who were staring at him "March!" he shouted. The army turned around and kept marching, Dink followed behind him. He suddenly felt a sharp pain surging through his entire body, he felt like he was being electrocuted. He heard Ganon's voice tell him "I saw what you did, you do not attack my army. I have the power to crush you like a bug, now GO INTO THE LIGHT WORLD SLAVE!" Ganon shouted before the pain quit. Dink started taking deep breaths, relieved of the pain being gone "Yes master." He replied. As Dink marched through the Dark world heading toward the portal he thought real hard about what Link told him.


	17. Chapter 17: The Second Invasion

Chapter 17: The Second Invasion

The Hylian Knights spent months defending the land of Hyrule against Ganon's army, under Link's leadership the knights didn't lose one soldier. Calloway was in Kakariko Village checking on Lila, she was in her ninth month of pregnancy and she was miserable carrying baby Link. She and Calloway sat at the table in the cottage eating lunch, Calloway finished his meal and stood up. Lila stood up and walked over to him, they kissed and he looked at his beautiful pregnant woman "I'll be back to check on you." He told her "Be careful." She replied. Calloway walked out the door and to the gate to Death Mountain, he had the guard open the gate and Calloway walked through. The soldier closed the gate and locked it, this was to ensure that Ganon's army couldn't get past Deatg Mountain. Calloway walked up the mountain to the campsite, he spotted Link standing guard watching the mountain, he walked over to Link and looked at him "Lila is fine, she's hurting but fine." He told Link. Link looked back at Calloway "Good, are you sure that you want to name him after me?" he asked Calloway "It's fate that I do, from Hylian Legend all of the hero's were named Link. Each possessing the spirit of the hero, I don't mind a bit as long as he's healthy." Calloway replied. Link looked back up the mountain to spot another wave of Ganon's soldiers descending down the mountain. Link turned around "Men, get ready. The enemy's here!" he shouted to his knights.

Link and his knights fought the army as wave after wave of Ganon's monsters descended from the mountain, Calloway and Link stood in front taking out the tougher enemies. Calloway ran up the mountain, stabbing, slashing, and decapitating monsters, he ran up the mountain until he reached the portal. He killed the monsters that came out, finally Dink stepped through the portal and looked at Calloway "The father of the Hero of Legend, I've been wanting to see what you got." Dink told Calloway with a smile on his face. Calloway readied his sword and shield, he and Dink fenced Calloway dodging and blocking Dink's attacks with his shield. Finally when Calloway had the opportunity he struck Dink's hand knocking the sword out of his hand, Calloway held hos sword up to Dink's chest "Surrender Prince of Darkness." Calloway told Dink. Dink just smiled at Calloway as he grabbed the blade, Dink sent an electric shock up the blade that surged through Calloway. The shock knocked Calloway back a few feet, Calloway landed on his back. Dink picked up his sword and Calloway's sword, he then built up energy through the blades making them electric. Dink ran at Calloway as he stood up and shoved both blades into Calloway's chest, the shock surged through Calloway's body, he screamed in pain. Dink withdrew the swords and grabbed Calloway by his head, Dink picked the knight up and dragged him to the portal. Dink threw Calloway in the portal transporting him to the Dark World, Dink then followed behind him.

Link and his Hylian Knights fought off and defeated the wave of demonic soldiers that marched down the mountain, he did a head count to make sure nobody was missing. He noticed Calloway was nowhere to be seen and he looked around, he remembered Calloway charging up the mountain and started running. He climbed to the top of the mountain where the portal was, he ran to the portal but was knocked back. Link fell on his back and looked up, Dink stepped out of the portal smiling at Link "Oh feeble minded brother, you just don't learn. The knight is in The Dark World, he has been changed into the evilest of creatures. Wait until you see him, he's been turned to evil. And he'll crush your pathetic platoon, now if you'll excuse me. I got to go, see you chump." Dink said walking back to the portal. Link stood up and drew his sword, Dink just laughed and raised his hand. He shot a yellow ball at Link knocking him down, Dink walked back through the portal leaving Link on top of the mountain.


	18. Chapter 18: New Life

Chapter 18: New Life

Calloway was shocked at what he became, when he first entered the Dark World he was a Wolfos symbolizing his fighting spirit. He had been corrupted and brainwashed by Ganon, who showed him The Triforce and the power it contained. He was now a monstrous looking gigantic beast his head looked like a wolf with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, his body 12 feet tall and ripped. He was in a cage looking at Dink, the evil prince looked at Calloway "Your time is almost upon us, the transformation is complete. When you emerge from the Dark World you'll keep your monstrous form, and you will single handedly wipe out the Hylian Knights. And then you shall see true power as our army rules the lands." Dink said smiling. He turned around and walked out of the room, he walked down the hall and into Ganon's throne room. He approached the evil king and bowed, upon rising he opened his mouth "Master, the knight is under our control. With his might he will wipe out the Hylian Knights, and then there'll be no stopping your army." Dink told Ganon. Ganon stood up and walked to the prince "Excellent, and the boy. The one in charge of the Knights?" Ganon asked "He is going to be captured and enslaved, he will be your slave to do whatever you wish with him." Dink replied. Ganon smiled a sick smile "Good, I want the girl captured too, the sister. After she gives birth to the new Hero I want her as my personal sex slave, make it so." Ganon commanded Dink "Yes Master." Dink replied before turning around and walking out of the room.

Lila laid in the bed, she was in labor and having contractions. She screamed at the pain, the two women in the cottage had wet cloths and warm water ready. Lila screamed as she pushed, one of the women took her hand and Lila squeezed it tight. The woman delivering the baby looked "I can see the head, keep pushing." She told Lila. Lila nodded and kept pushing, she screamed loudly at the pain. The baby finally come out, he cried as he took his first breath. The women cleaned him off and handed him to Lila, she looked at her baby boy regretting that Calloway couldn't seen him "Welcome Link." She said with a tear in her eye. She held her baby tight, one of the women tried to take him to get him to sleep but Lila snatched him away from her. Lila slept that night with the baby in her arms, she was in pain and bleeding from having just given birth. She woke up the next morning sore from the birth, she didn't move but she noticed her baby was gone. Lila looked around in a panic but was relieved to see him laying in a wooden bassinet across the room, she laid back down sighing.

Lila spent the next six weeks recuperating, her brother would show up periodically to check on her. The Hylian Knights kept fighting off monsters, Lila kept up her exercises while she healed making sure she can fight if she needed to. She took care of baby Link who was overall a happy child, he rarely cried or fussed over anything. She was sitting in a chair rocking the baby when she heard a voice "You must flee the village, Calloway has been turned into an abomination and will soon be unleashed. He will kill the knights and come after you, take the baby and leave now!" Zelda's voice rang through to her from beyond the grave, Lila stood up and ran out of the cottage with the baby in her arms. She ran out of Kakariko Village and west toward Lon Lon Ranch, she made it there and entered the house. Talon was sitting at the table, he saw Lila and smiled. He jumped up and hugged his granddaughter "I'm so glad you come back, who's this little guy?" He asked looking at the baby "This is baby Link, my son. His father's been corrupted and is coming this way, I come to seek refuge" Lila replied. Talon looked at her "Sure thing, your mother will be glad to see you." He replied. Talon put together a small bassinet for Link and Lila put him in it, she sat down at the table and Talon poured her a bowl of soup, he sat and watched her eat. He looked at Lila "Where's Link?" He asked her "He's leader of the Hylian Knights, there is a war broke out and he's on Death Mountain fighting." She replied. Talon laughed not seeming too worried "He has a fighting spirit, just like your father. I'm sure he'll be alright, you're smart for coming here." Talon said with a smile. Malon walked in the door staring at her daughter "So, you've come back, only took a year. Who is this?" she asked looking at the baby "That's my son." She replied. Malon walked over to the bassinet and picked up the baby "He's so precious." She said with a smile. She looked at Lila "Who's the father?" Lila looked down then back at Malon "He's a Hylian Knight, he has been corrupted and is coming to kill me and the baby. I've come to hide from him, Kakariko Village isn't safe." Lila replied. Malon laid the baby back down and walked to her daughter, she slapped Lila across the face "You bring trouble here, I think you should go to bed." She told Lila. Lila nodded holding her stinging cheek walking upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19: Seven Wise Men

Chapter 19: Seven Wise Men

At Hyrule Castle, Icibus had seven men gathered in his throne room. He looked at the men with a light of hope in his eyes "I have called you men here because we have a problem, I am to understand that you men have powers. There's a portal to a corrupted world on Death Mountain, I need you seven men to seal this portal. I have an army of knights camping on the mountain, they will protect you while you seal this portal to the Dark World. The fate of Hyrule rests in your powers, do not fail me." King Icibus told the seven men. The Seven Wise Men walked out of the throne room and left the castle, they mounted their horses and left Hyrule castle town. They rode to Kakariko Village and to Death Mountain, they met the Hylian Knights at the base of the mountain. Link greeted them "Welcome, the king gave us specific orders. We are to march up the mountain and defend you men while you seal the portal, together we'll win this war." Link said shaking each of their hands. Link turned around and walked toward his men "Forward March!" He shouted. His men followed him and the seven men up Death Mountain, they made it to the top where an army of Ganon's soldiers were waiting.

Lila slept in her bed at Lon Lon Ranch, she was dreaming. In her dream she and Calloway were in the sacred realm, her baby in her arms. Calloway was happily talking to the baby, he looked at Lila "See honey, the sacred realm isn't corrupted. We can live here, me, you, and the baby. We can have endless power." He told Lila. Lila smiled and looked to her left, she saw The Triforce. Looking at the Golden Power in front of her she was mesmerized, she looked at it's beauty and the beauty of the sacred realm. Lila woke up, everyone asleep beside her. She got out of bed and got dressed, she put on her green tunic and walked downstairs. She grabbed the baby and walked out the door, she left Lon Lon Ranch and headed back to Kakariko Village. She entered the village and walked to the Death Mountain gate, the soldier was asleep. Lila took her sword and plunged it through the soldier's heart, she then scaled the gate with her baby in her right arm. She made it to the other side and climbed down slowly, her feet hit the ground and she walked up the mountain. She looked at the empty campsite where the Hylian Knights had slept, she found a Hylian Shield and put it on her back. She continued up the mountain, she finally reached the battleground.

Link and his knights were fighting off the demonic army, clearing the way so the wise men could seal the portal. They had the soldiers almost defeated, Dink stepped through the portal this time keeping his demonic form. He looked at the knights "Bravo, but you've not won yet." Dink said menacingly. After he spoke A 12 foot ripped monster with a wolf's head and razor sharp teeth stepped out of the portal, it was Calloway having been corrupted by Ganon. Three knights with their swords drawn ran after the beast, Calloway knocked two back. He picked up the third knight who had his sword drawn, the knight stabbed at Calloway but his sword broke trying to penetrate through the skin. Calloway opened his mouth wide and stuck the knight's head in it, he bit the knight's head off and chewed it up. After he swallowed it he howled, and ran after the knights. They tried to fight the beast off but it was no good, Calloway killed off the knights as they came after him. Link and Dink were in a sword fight, Dink was keeping up with the Hylian Knight. Lila was watching the fight, she drew her arrow and aimed it at Dink. Lila released the bow and the arrow shot at Dink striking him in the back, Dink screamed in pain and dropped his sword. Link picked it up and delivered the final blow, striking the blade through Dink's heart, ending the dark prince. A red orb rose out of Dink, it was Phantom Ganon's essence. Lila shot an arrow at the orb, destroying it.


	20. Chapter 20: Sealing The Portal

Chapter 20: Sealing The Portal

After Calloway dispatched of the Knights he smelled something in the air, Lila's scent. He ran toward her Lila picked up the baby and ran back down the mountain, Calloway close behind her. She tripped and fell, quickly rolling on her back as she fell so she wouldn't hurt the baby. Calloway growled and walked toward her, Lila cried and backed away "Please, don't hurt my baby." She screamed holding baby Link in the air. Upon looking at the baby Calloway suddenly stopped, he had a tear roll down his eye. Calloway remembered who he was and how evil Ganon was, while he retained his beast form he wasn't evil anymore. Lila stood up and looked at Calloway "Cal, it's you?" She asked. Calloway nodded, he turned around and ran back up the mountain, Lila followed behind. On top of the mountain Link single handedly fought off Ganon's army, defeating each of the monsters. The Seven Wise Men watched, Link looked at them "The Portal hurry seal it!" He shouted. As the men walked toward the portal more of Ganon's men stormed out, the wise men quickly ran away. Link found himself surrounded, they held their swords and spears to Link's head. Link dropped his swords, he knelt down ready to be killed. At that moment, Ganon's demonic army were being killed one by one by Calloway. He slain multiple members of Ganon's legion, Link picked up his swords and started slashing at the monsters while Lila watched from afar.

The Seven Wise Men circled the portal, they put their hands out to the portal and started chanting. Link and Calloway slayed the demonic army while the wise men worked on sealing the portal, blue bolts shot out of the seven wise men's hands as they were sealing the portal. They raised their hands in the air building up a huge amount of energy in mid air, they slemmed their hands down on the portal the massive blue orb landing on it. The portal was sealed, Link, and the seven wise men cheered. Calloway started turning back into his human form, Lila ran over to him and hugged him. She had the baby in her arms, Calloway looked at his infant son. Link laid down his swords and looked at the two parents, they all looked at the baby when Zelda's voice rang through their heads "It seems I was wrong, the baby will know battle. But he does not have the hero's spirit, the hero will be reincarnated soon. But until then, Hyrule is at peace, take care of the land." Zelda's voice told the three, Link looked at the remains of his army. The Hylian Knights were destroyed in the battle, the Seven Wise men looked at Link "The portal should remain closed for all time, the evil one will not get out." One of the seven men told Link. Everyone started down the mountain.

In the Dark World, Ganon held Dink's soul in his hand "You failed me prince!" he shouted throwing the orb. The orb shattered upon hitting the brick wall, only to reassemble its self. The orb started glowing, then growing. Dink emerged from the orb in his human form, he looked at Ganon "You have no more power over me, I will return to the Light World where I belong." Dink turned around and left the throne room, he walked outside of Ganon's Tower to the portal. He stepped on the portal only to be knocked back "What is going on?" He asked. Ganon's laugh echoed through the air "You cannot escape now, the portal is sealed, now you are my slave. Trapped forever!" Ganon told Dink as he stood over him. Ganon yelled in the air, next thing Dink knew he was surrounded by Ganon's demonic soldiers they shackled Dink's arms, legs, and neck. They carried the screaming Dink inside Ganon's Tower and down to the dungeon, they got him to his cell and took turns beating the young prince. Ganon watched as his former second in command was being beaten by his soldiers, they threw Dink in the cell and locked him up. Dink grabbed the bars and shouted at Ganon "Please let me outta here! I'll fix this master I promise!" He shouted at Ganon. Ganom turned around and walked out of the dungeon, Dink was grabbed by some monsters in the corner who took turns tormenting him Dink's screams echoed through the tower.


	21. Chapter 21: Aftermath

Chapter 21: Aftermath

Baby Link grew to be a fine young man, he was trained in the ways of combat by his father and uncle. His mother Lila settled down and moved into Hyrule Castle Town along with Calloway and Link, they stayed close to the royal family. Calloway and Link the only two Hylian Knights left, Link and Sarah had a child of their own Katie. Katie grew up with her cousin being only a year younger than Link, they were close. The 17 year old Link and 16 year old Katie were exploring Hyrule Castle Town, Link knew almost everyone and they all liked him. Katie and Link walked by a house in the town "Let's go in there, they say a witch lives there." Link said "No, I'm not going in there!" Katie shouted. Link shrugged his shoulders and walked in, Katie sighed and followed him. They entered the house there were bottles with eyeballs and brains filling shelves on the walls, the old woman who lived in the house believed to be a witch caught them. The old woman looked at young Link and Katie "What are you kids doing in my house!?" She asked the two kids "We were just playing, we're sorry for trespassing." Link replied. The old woman looked at the kids "Don't he sorry, now I got meat for my stew!" the old woman said laughing maniacally. The kids ran out of her house in fear, the old womab followed behind them "Don't come back!" She shouted before turning around, and walking back in her house, she slammed the door behind her as she walked in.

Calloway and Uncle Link were sitting in Calloway's house drinking ale, Lila sitting with them drinking wine. Lila stood up and opened the door as Link and Katie run through the house, Lila looked at the two teenagers "Where have you two been?" She asked Link and Katie "We've been out looking around." Link replied. Katie sat down next to her father and he hugged her, Link walked to the fireplace where the pot of soup was cooking. Link grabbed a bowl of soup and poured some soup, he sat down at the table and started eating. At that moment Ralph, Katie's boyfriend and a local boy in Hyrule Castle Town walked in. Uncle Link stood up "Hey Ralphie, good to see you. You're growing like a weed everyday, come and have some supper." Link said with a smile "Thanks Link, I'm starved." Ralph replied. Ralph sat next to Katie and Sarah put a bowl down for them to eat, Ralph ate his soup when he finished he and Katie stood up. They walked outside hand in hand, they shut the door behind them. Ralph and Katie made out while standing outside the house, Ralph ran his hand up Katie's bare thigh and under her tunic. Katie grabbed his hand and kissed him "Not right now." She said to Ralph. Ralph nodded and looked at his girlfriend "How about tonight? Can you sneak out?" He asked her "I'll try." She replied. She and Ralph made out a little more than he left.

Later on that night Katie caught her parents asleep, she put on her green tunic and boots and snuck downstairs. She crept to the door and opened it slowly and quietly, she walked outside shutting the door behind her. Katie walked out of the back alleys of the town, she met Ralph in the courtyard where he had a bottle of wine. She and Ralph made out and he took her hand, he lead her to a spot in the castle town wall they could sneak through. He lifted Katie up and she crawled through the hole, Ralph followed behind her. They swam across the mote and to the other side, they walked through Hyrule Field and to Lake Hylia. Ralph and Katie walked hand in hand to the lake's shore side "I dare you to jump in that lake naked." Ralph said with a smile on his face, knowing Katie never backed down from a dare. She stripped off her tunic and boots, her naked body amazed Ralph. Her long blonde hair flowing on her bare shoulders, her beautiful breasts that weren't too big or small just perfect. Katie smiled at Ralph and jumped in the lake, she splashed around in the water and looked up at him. "Come on in!" She shouted. Ralph stripped naked and jumped in the water as well, he and Katie splashed water on each other. They looked each other in the eyes and started making out, Ralph and Katie started doing it in the lake. Katie moaned and panted as Ralph thrust into her, she hugged him tight. Ralph came amd started making out with Katie again, they swam to shore and watched the sunrise.


	22. Chapter 22: Agahnim

Chapter 22: Agahnim

400 Years Later

In The Dark World, Ganon walked downstairs to the dungeon where Dink was kept. Dink had long been dead, but his remains were kept in the cell. Ganon approached the skeleton, he raised his hand and the cell door opened by Ganon's magic. He and his loyal guards entered the cell, he looked at Dink's remains "Take his body upstairs, it is time." He told his guards. They nodded and did as Ganon told them, they put the corpse on a slab of wood and carried him upstairs. They put his remains down on a table, Ganon entered the room and approached the table, he put his hands on the skull and looked up "By the power of the goddesses, by the power of The Triforce, arise my pawn. Take my essence, and awaken!" Ganon shouted, he then turned into a bat and entered the mouth of the skull. Lighting struck the skeleton and his tendons started growing back, his flesh healed. The skeleton was alive, with flesh, and hair, the now reanimated corpse stood up. He looked around the room at his guards "Get me some clothes." He told his men, the monsters looked at him and nodded "Yes master." One said. They got him a green robe that covered his entire body, he looked at himself in the mirror "From this day forth, Dink is no more, there is only Agahnim!" he said raising his hands in the air.

In Hyrule, Link's family turned out fine. Young Link ventured off to sea when he was old enough to travel, Katie and Ralph settled down and had four children; Seth, Adam, Ralph II, and Mallory. Seth settled down and had three children; Edward, Chester, and Adam. Edward married princess Zelda and had two children; Edward II, and Zelda. Chester married a maiden for the royal family named Dawn, they had two children; Chet, and Eugene. Chet never settled down, he was trained in the ways of combat, while Eugune settled down and had a son; Link. Eugene and his wife Nicole died from the famine that hit Hyrule, leaving Link in Chet's care. Chet and Link run an orchard, living off the fruit that it produced. The famine was just part of the many plagues that hit the land, war and disease were also brought. The King thought all was lost, until a mysterious wizard appeared and ended the plagues. The king of Hyrule thought the wizard was the second coming of the wise man, he made the wizard who was named Agahnim chief advisor. Agahnim used his position and power to kill the king, he then posed as the king sending the soldiers to abduct the descendants of the seven wise men. These seven maidens were one by one sent to The Dark World by Agahnim, the first six vanished into the Dark World. Now the time comes for Princess Zelda to meet her fate.

Link and Eugene were wheeling a barrel full of apples from their orchard home, Link was excited about the harvest. Eugene laughed and humored the hopeful boy, they walked into their house. Link washed off the apples and stored them outside, Eugene started cooking supper. They ate chicken soup and bread, Link ate his soup while his uncle drank coffee. Eugene looked at Link "Have you ever thought of leaving the farm? You've always talked about joining the Knights of Hyrule." He asked Link. Link laughed and looked at his uncle "Are you kidding? Who'd want to carry around a heavy sword and shield all day, farming would be easier than combat." Link replied. Eugene laughed "Well said." He told Link. Later on that night Link slept in bed while Eugene watched the fire, Eugene had a Hylian Shield that has been in his family since The Imprisoning War, and a sword hos grandfather gave him. Link laid in bed when he heard a voice, Eugene heard it too "Help me, I am a prisoner in the castle. Agahnim has kidnapped the seven maidens and six of them vanished, I am the last one. My name is Zelda, I'm in the dungeon of the castle. Please help me!" the voice rang through their heads. Link woke up to see his uncle holding a sword and shield, Eugene looked at Link "I'll be back in the morning, stay here. Do not leave the house." He told Link before walking out the door, Link waited a few minutes and got out of bed. He got dressed in his brown pants and green tunic, he opened up his uncle's chest to find a lantern. Link walked outside and snuck up to the castle. The rain was beating down hard, lightning struck which scared Link. Link walked up to the castle gates, the guard stopped him "You got no business in the castle, go home." He told Link.

Link walked back toward the house when he heard Zelda's voice again "Help me, there is a passage outside of the castle that leads to the garden. Hurry!" she told Link telepathically. Link walked around the side of the castle wall, he saw a bush with four tiles surrounding it. He lifted the bush and jumped down the hole, he saw his uncle sword fighting with a man in a green robe. His uncle fought valiantly against the man, until the man raised his hand and shot a bolt of energy into Eugene's body. Eugene staggered back, giving the man an opening. The man thrust his sword into Eugene's chest and back out, Eugene fell to the floor clutching his wound "Agahnim, you'll pay for this!" he shouted. Agahnim laughed and turned around, he walked out of the sewer. Link ran to his dying uncle. Eugene looked at Link "Take the sword and shield, you can do it. It's in your blood, save Hyrule…" Eugene said before he died. Link wiped a tear from his eye before taking the sword and shield, he walked out of the room and into the next. Two soldiers paced back in forth, Link in a fit of rage attacked them slaughtering them. Link looked at his sword and at the soldiers dead bodies, he made his way out of the sewer.


End file.
